Pathways
A pathway is a chain of potion formulas and their corresponding potions that when followed, give the potion drinker extraordinary and mystical powers, turning them into a Beyonder. There are 22 different pathways, each with 10 sequence levels, for a total of 220 different sequences. These pathways were outlined on the Second Blasphemy Slate. Each pathway is tied together by a common theme, granting all kinds of powerful abilities ranging from offensive to utility powers. Because of their power, the potion formulas are very valuable and tightly guarded secrets. On the black market, they can sell for thousands of pounds. Pathway Levels Each pathway is divided into 10 levels, Level 0-9. *Godhood **Level 0 *High Sequence (Demi-God) **Angel ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Saint ***Level 3 ***Level 4 *Mid Sequence **Level 5 **Level 6 **Level 7 *Low Sequence **Level 8 **Level 9 There can only be a maximum of one Level 0 at any time for each pathway. The existence of Level 0 prevents the presence of Level 1. If there is not a Level 0 for a pathway, then there can be a maximum of three Level 1. This means that the main ingredients for the sequence 0 potion requires the beyonder characteristics of the two other level 1 sequences from that same pathway. A beyonder will experience 3 qualitative changes as they advance through the sequences: at some point before sequence 4, at sequence 4, and at sequence 0. The qualitative change point before sequence 4 differs for each pathway. At sequence 4 and higher, Beyonders in the same high sequence group can switch to different pathways within the same group. For example, a sequence 5 Beyonder of the Sleepless Pathway could promote to a sequence 4 of the Death Pathway because they are both in the same pathway group. The only exception is for the Fool, Marauder, and Apprentice Pathways, which can only be exchanged starting from sequence 3. List of Pathways Fool Group Fool Pathway The Fool pathway seems to be about acting and directing actors. It specializes in illusions, changing appearances, controlling other people as puppets, divination, and strong muscle and facial expression control. At high sequences, they can resurrect from the dead, turn their puppets almost into another copy of themselves, and bring things from the past to the present. Apprentice Pathway The Apprentice pathway has many traditional mage abilities. They can teleport, phase through objects, cast tricky spells, and copy other beyonders' powers. Marauder Pathway The Marauder pathway is good at stealing from others. They can trick others through illusions, steal their opponents' beyonder abilities, and steal reasoning and attacking intentions. At high sequences, they can turn into a parasite to live in a host, becoming nearly undetectable, but able to take over the host at any given time. Sun Group Secrets Supplicant Pathway The Secrets Supplicant pathway seems to have corruption and cult-like abilities. They can use powerful flesh and blood magic, manipulate shadows, steal souls to use other beyonders' abilities, receive power from evil gods, and cast ritual magic. Dreamer Pathway The Dreamer pathway is adept at subtle psychological and thought manipulation. They can read minds, understand emotions, manipulate others, hypnotize people, and plant false ideas and emotions in people. At high sequences, they can even affect reality through their thoughts and dreams. Reader Pathway The reader pathway seems to specialize in learning and knowledge. They have good memory and reasoning, as well as the ability to copy other powers. At high sequences, they can see the future. Tyrant Pathway The Tyrant pathway specializes in water and weather-related abilities. They can cast powerful water, wind, and electricity spells, gain strength in water, sing to disable their opponents, glide in the air, act freely underwater for long periods of time, and enrage for more power. At high sequences, they can control sea creatures, gain monstrous strength, and can even produce enough electrical power to rival a star. Sun Pathway The Sun pathway has traditional priest abilities, such as powerful light and holy magic, as well as buffing abilities. They can cast light and fire spells, buff others and themselves with music, create notaries which act as buffing charms for people, purify evil spirits, and create unbreakable contracts. Moon Group Planter Pathway Not much is known about the Planter pathway, but they seem to have plant and earth related abilities. At high sequences, they can create immortal bodies. Wheel of Fortune Pathway The Wheel of Fortune pathway is adept at manipulating fate, luck, and probability. They can control luck, store luck and release it, make people unlucky, perform and counter divination, predict the future, gain increased bodily control, and manipulate disasters. At high sequences, they can make the certain uncertain, trap people in an endless loop, and avoid danger by restarting the encounter. Moon Pathway The Moon pathway has powerful healing and buffing capabilities, as well as good physical stats. They can create powerful healing and buffing potions, tame animals, and read animals' emotions. In addition, they have high physical stats, long life, and an outstanding constitution. Adjudicator Group Dark Emperor Pathway The Dark Emperor pathway can manipulate rules and order to suit their own needs. They can pervert justice and law to exploit loopholes, using their opponents' own words, actions, and intentions to restrict them. At high sequences, they can endlessly resurrect and cheat death as long as their "order" remained. Adjudicator Pathway The Adjudicator pathway is strong at setting laws and punishing lawbreakers. They can setup rules that will inflict punishments if broken, directly attack minds and souls, recognize people supernaturally, detect abnormalities, and use all kinds of weapons and explosives. At high sequences, they can negate other beyonder powers and supernatural phenomena. Demoness Group Red Priest Pathway The Red Priest pathway seems to contain war-related abilities. They are experts with fire, traps, have enhanced strength and agility, can find and attack weaknesses, good at plotting conspiracies, and can provoke others into losing control. [[Demoness Pathway|'Demoness Pathway']] The Demoness pathway seems to be centered around causing disaster and catastrophe. They have excellent agility, have powerful ritual and curse magic, good at assassinations, can manipulate invisible threads, incite people to cause crimes, and inflict disease. At high sequences they can resurrect, spread plagues, and control natural disasters. Savant Group Savant Pathway The Savant pathway specializes in knowledge of the natural world and crafting items. They have excellent scientific knowledge, historical knowledge, mechanical knowledge, can create powerful beyonder weapons, and have intuitive knowledge of using and avoiding the drawbacks of sealed items. At high sequences, they can pour their spirit into objects they create to give them life. Mystery Pryer Pathway Not much is known about the Mystery Pryer pathway, but they seem to specialize in knowledge of the mystical and occult world. They have good divination and ritual magic abilities. Death Group Warrior Pathway The Warrior pathway has traditional warrior abilities, including many powerful combat capabilities, both offensive and defensive. They can easily master all weapons, conjure powerful weapons and armor, destroy evil spirits, take damage for others, enter an almost unbreakable defensive stance, and wield extreme strength, speed, and agility. At high sequences, they can mix powerful drugs and medicines to enhance their strength, suppress their intentions, and automatically identify weaknesses in others. Death Pathway The Death pathway is notable for their powers related to the dead and spirits. They can create zombies, summon spirits to fight for them, resist cold and decay, communicate with the dead, and have enhanced abilities to fight undead, wraiths, and other evil spirits. At high sequences, they can resurrect. Sleepless Pathway The Sleepless pathway has powers related to the night and souls. They gain strength during nighttime, can pacify souls, enter others' dreams, cast AoE sleep spells, see in the dark, and suppress their enemies' moods and desires. At high sequences they can give misfortune to others. Abyss Group Prisoner Pathway The Prisoner pathway gains different types of mutant abilities, although they also inherit a curse. They can summon zombies, jump through things with reflections, resist bullets with powerful defense, possess others, control ghosts, cast death-related spells, regenerate and heal themselves, and sacrifice rationality for more power. They have high strength, speed, and defense, but has some difficulty in controlling themselves. They also lose power or control during the full moon. At high sequences, they can control every nonliving thing within a certain radius. Abyss Pathway The Abyss pathway gains demonic and devil-related abilities. They have high strength, perception, can cast ritual and sacrificial spells, control and corrupt the desires of others, detect danger intuitively, increase in size, resist mental, poison, and curse attacks, and buff themselves for more strength and defense.Category:Terminology Category:Pathways